Having A Nightmare
Jayla opened her eyes. She winced in pain at the splitting headache that was going on in her head. Jayla looked down at her hands and feet. They were bound with metal cuffs and when Jayla tried to move she got a major electrical shock that made her numb "Hey, I'm glad to see awake. At first I thought that you were dead when Adara brought you in. You were so still. Adara must have shocked you pretty bad. Are you alright?" the auburn-haired girl next to her asked. Jayla stared at her. Why was she talking to her? Who was she? She was in the same kind of thing that Jayla was in. The girl was bruised and beaten up pretty badly. "I'm fine. But you looked like you went a couple rounds and lost." The girl smiled, wrily. "Something like that. My name's Vexy." "Jayla. Why are you here?" Jayla asked. The girls amythest eyes darkened. "Shane has taken a... liking to me and I refuse to be return those feelings to him. He's a lying, manipulative, heartless..." The door opened and Adara and Shane walked in. Shane walked straight towards Vexy and stared at her. He had a twisted smile on his face. "Are you getting tired of resisting me yet, Vexy? Don't you want a little relief?" he asked. He touched her face and Vexy tried to move away. "No! You selfish jerk! Don't touch me!" Shane chuckled. "Come on, Vex. You know you don't have to keep being tortured like this." Vexy glared and then spit at him. Her head flew backward when Adara smacked her. "Stop! Leave her alone!" Jayla yelled. Inwardly, she groaned. So much for being quiet, earning their trust and getting out of here. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?! Adara and Shane both turned to look at her. "This is the girl, Adara?" Shane asked. "Yes." Shane walked over to her slowly. How quickly his expression had changed from coerscion to all out fury in one minute. "You're the one that was messing with my packages?" "If by packages you mean 6 little girls, then yes. I was messing with them." Jayla answered. "Hasn't your mother ever told you stay out of business that isn't yours?" Shane asked, angrily. He punched Jayla in the stomach. Jayla slumped over, the wind knocked out of her. "Sorry. I didn't have a mother to teach me that. Hasn't your mother ever taught you about hitting girls?" she retorted when she had gotten her breath back. "No. I killed her at a very young age," Shane replied. He went behind her chair and twisted her shoulder, until it popped out of place. Jayla screamed and Vexy screamed for them to stop. "I will stop Vexy when you agree to be with me." Jayla hung her head, eyes closed, teeth grit against the pain. "No, Vexy," she whispered. "Don't even think about it." "You just cost me six million dollars, do you know that?" Shane kept his voice calm and he just stood eye to eye with Jayla. "Do I look like I care?" Jayla answered.Those girls were humans, not just dollar signs. Adara kicked her in ribcage and Jayla heard a crack. She could feel that at least of one of her ribs were broken. Those girls were humans, not just dollar signs. Shane narrowed his eyes. He turned to Adara. "Put her to sleep. She's going to learn." Adara nodded and Jayla quivered. Adara went to closet, took out the anesthesia and a needle. She stuck it into Jayla's vein. It took a minute, but Jayla felt drowsy and dizzy and nauseous. Her eylids grew heavy and slowly closed. Vexy watched Shane put his hands on Jayla's head. Jayla face changed from calm, peaceful sleep to terror, sorrow, and panic. Shane lifted his hands and Jayla started screaming, eyes still closed. She writhed in her chair, oblivious to the bolts of electricity shooting her body. Cad sat in the communications room with Kouvel. Marigold had taken the other girls to Liliana's playroom. Lila, Macy, and Kensi were in the battle room, training themselves. Cad stared at Kouvel. He was furious! "Why didn't you tell me this part of the plan?!" he shouted. "Jayla didn't want to. She knew that you would refuse to let her do it." "You bet I would've! And now we can't even reach her!" "Cad, calm down. There has to be someway that we could reach her. No building is impenitrable." Cad stood up, pacing. "Maybe you could find her telepathically." Kouvel suggested. He was starting to get worried by the lack of communication from Jayla too but he tried not to let his face show it. "I tried. I got nothing. That means she'd dead or unconscious." "She's not dead. We can't think like that." "We have to find her. We can't let her die." Category:JAYZICE Category:Chapter